Embodiments relate to food containers in general and to dishware in particular and more particularly to partitioned food containers, such as partitioned cereal bowls, having a permeable partition for temporarily separating dry and liquid foods.
A main feature of some types of cereal is the crunch and crispiness. This is underscored by cereal manufacturers as a major selling point and is the subject of numerous commercials associated with fun and enjoyment of food. Yet, cereal is usually prepared for serving by topping it with liquids, typically milk. Thus, the cereal absorbs the liquid and becomes soggy, losing its much sought crispiness and crunch. Such an outcome is unavoidable, regardless of how crunchy the cereal originally is, because soaking a grain product in liquid turns it mushy, considering the inherent qualities of the various ingredients.
This is especially evident in people who tend to eat slowly, typically children. The longer the cereal is immersed in liquid, the more soggy and unpalatable it becomes.
It would be desirable to provide a means that may keep the dry food and liquid foods separate until one is ready to eat the food.